Fly Away, Butterfly
by HouseOfWolves12
Summary: Haille Landon transfers from rainy Washington to the place where everything happens but no one has an explanation for, Beacon Hills. When she quickly grows close to Stiles Stilinski, she realizes not everyone is as normal as they appear... especially Isaac Lahey. Set beginning of season 2, Isaac/OC. Content/language will not be suitable for younger audiences as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

Last Night A Little Dancer, Came Dancin' Through My Door

* * *

Haille woke up on the first morning of living in California to her mother beating on the door, calling for her to wake up. Grumbling to herself, she flung her hand out and caught the first thing she came in contact with, which happened to be a shoe, and threw it at the door. Her mother's footsteps retreated down the hallway, knowing she had done her job.

Like any other teenager, Haille hated waking up. Especially waking up in a new room, in a new house, in a new town, in a new state. She hated knowing that she wouldn't be seeing her friends anymore (even though there were only a few), and she hated knowing she'd be forced to interact with even more people who would mean absolutely nothing to her. And that was perfectly justifiable, because they either wouldn't care about her or would make fun of her.

Her eyes peeled open to stare at the bright purple painted walls the previous owners had painted it. Her lip curled up in distaste as she promised herself she would drop by the local Home Depot and pick up a few cans of red and black paint. It's not that she didn't _like_ purple, the color just wasn't her and screamed "look at me! I'm a ten year old kids favorite color!" While it was cute at that age, it just wasn't her style now.

Haille liked a lot of black. No-she loved a lot of black. Black was her favorite thing to wear in the entire world. So after she got out of the shower and pulled on black and white split jeans, black and white shoes, accessories, and a black band t-shirt, she naturally smiled at herself in the mirror. The smile stayed on her face while she was blow drying her long black hair, making sure the dyed blond in the front framed her face perfectly before applying her black eyeliner and mascara. She then popped one of her iron pills into her mouth. She was anemic because her body could not make enough hemoglobin and she didn't consume enough iron to compensate for it.

"Ready for hell." She spoke softly to herself, squaring her shoulders before grabbing her drumsticks and hobo book bag and she had filled the day before and set off to her baby. It was a worn down white pickup truck she had gotten when she was only thirteen (because her mother forgot she couldn't drive and was sick of driving her places), but she loved it for all of its little quirks. It was her most prized possession besides her drums and percussion set.

Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the vacant street. She fiddled with the radio before taking out a personally made CD, letting the sweet sound that was Black Veil Brides consume her. She drive by the cemetery, seeing a police car parked and a few figures out in the distance talking. Haille shook her head, hoping it was just a stupid prank or something. By the time she pulled into Beacon Hills high school's parking lot, their song "Fallen Angels" was blasting through her closed window. Some students turned to shoot her nasty looks at the dark music, but she ignored them as she parked in the first available spot.

She slid out, sliding her keys into her pocket and shouldered her bag, staring up at the oddly bright high school with a million windows. She ignored her fellow students as she walked up to the sidewalk.

"She ate the liver?" A guy she was walking behind asked a guy next to him, his face scrunched up. He had slightly shaggy black hair and a nice tan, while the other had short brown hair and cute freckles._ Must be talking about some stupid show,_ she reasoned with herself, but her interest was spiked. She walked just far enough behind them to appear normal, but still able to hear them.

"No, I didn't say she ate it." Freckles spoke. "I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did it's the most nutritious part of the body."

_That's enough eavesdropping for today_, she decided and dropped back farther before she could hear any more. She quickly went opposite ways with the two in search of the office to pick up her books and schedule. A semi-polite staff member helped her collect her books and gave her her schedule before shooing her off because they were apparently oh so busy.

While she walked aimlessly down the halls before school started, a boy shot past her quickly, carrying a backpack over one shoulder, his brown curls ruffled slightly and a fading black eye. Her eyes followed him curiously until he slid into the boys locker area. When the bell rang, she realized she had to try and find her chemistry class. She groaned, realizing her crippling need to not ask for help would keep her from getting to class on time.

Thirty seconds after the bell rang and the halls were cleared she stumbled upon her classroom. Silently shouting in victory she strolled in, surveying the room. There were the two weirdo's from before, while the teacher was handing out papers. He shot her an annoyed look, straightening.

"You obviously must be the new student." He drawled as if it were the most disinteresting thing in the world. Her entrance had caused most eyes to rest on her, but when he spoke up the rest followed.

"Obviously." Haille muttered back, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the dark haired man. She shifted her weight to the opposite foot, tapping gently to calm her nerves. She had never been the new kid before so all she wanted to do was find a seat so the eyes would disappear.

"Would you like an invitation to take a seat?" He asked, giving her another of his annoyed looks. She shot him one back, not wanting to a victim of his bad mood.

"Would you like to stop being so rude?" She responded, smiling sweetly but went to take a seat at an empty table near the back of the classroom.

Just a minute into the quiz weirdo number two leaned forward to whisper something to weirdo number one, causing Mr. Bad Attitude to speak up again. She learned that their names were Scott and Stiles, and Stiles now had detention with him. Only a minute later a guy named Jackson got a weird, black bleeding nose bleed and had to run out of class. She sighed, shaking her head as she finished the pop quiz and turned it in before heading back to her seat. When she did, she saw the same curly haired boy glance up at her before back down at his paper.

_He's kinda cute_, she thought to herself as she stared at the back of his head for a few seconds. She wondered who gave him that shiner, though. He didn't look like someone to cause any trouble. She appreciated that in someone, even though she was a trouble causer of her own-within good reason, of course.

"Hey!" A voice called as she left her first class. She turned curiously, seeing Stiles with Scott not far behind. He gave a smile, catching up to her. Scott looked less than interested like he did when she first walked in.

"Hi." Haille responded, raising an eyebrow. She was confused as to why they wanted to talk to her. The whole liver thing still lingered at the back of her mind.

"So, um, where are you from?" He asked, attempting at being casual but it all came out awkward. She held back a laugh.

"Washington." She said, nodding slightly as she continued to walk down the kept up next to her as Scott excused himself.

"Hey, I'm Stiles." He told her, quickly realizing he didn't introduce himself.

"Usually people introduce themselves first." She responded, chuckling. "I'm Haille."

"Yeah, sorry." Stiles let out a nervous chuckle after hers. "Since you're new and everything, did you maybe want to sit with us for lunch, today, during lunch?"

Haille was surprised by his friendliness. "Oh, um, I was actually planning on being a loner in the library today. How about tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah! Sure, that's fine." Stiles responded, giving a brief smile. "I'm gonna go."

"Bye." Haille said as she watched him walk into his next class. She set her gaze on a girl she remembered as Allison, looking distraught as she glanced at two girls who were obviously talking about her. She frowned, making sure she sent them a nasty glare that left them silent as she passed. From what she had seen Allison was a nice girl and though she had only introduced herself and made sure she was liking Beacon Hills, she didn't want others spreading nasty words about her because she was a nice girl. Besides, she was dating Scott who hung around Stiles, and anyone who was friends with Stiles had to be harmless.

When lunch rolled around, she kept her promise and lugged her now filled bag to the library. She smiled softly at the librarian who shot her a happy look and made her way towards one of the rows of books. She sat her bag on a table and went to comb through what they had to offer. She realized she wasn't alone when she found herself staring into the blue eyes of a hunched over boy through the books looking at the titles. His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and she noticed it was Isaac-the guy from her chemistry class. She also had him in her math class and they were seated side by side, where she learned his name when the teacher called on him. He was a very quiet boy from what she could tell.

"Sorry." She found herself quietly saying as she averted her eyes, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. _What the fuck?_, she scolded herself, _you haven't acted like this since you were in elementary school. Pull yourself together, girl._

"It's fine." He whispered back, his eyes staring at her for a few more seconds longer before he quickly looked back down at the books. He had two classes with her so far, and the first class left a feeling that she had a bad attitude. Then again, Mr. Harris always left a less than desirable attitude in most of his students. He always seemed like he absolutely hated his job, so Isaac decided not to hold it against her. She wanted to say more, but her sudden tongue-tied mind left her blank, so she left behind the books to set out on her mountain of homework.

School ended quickly, with only another weird conversation with Stiles to add to her list of eventful things that happened her first day. She climbed into her pickup truck after dropping her books off and stopping by the library one last time, the familiar music picking up where it left off that morning. When she braked at a red light, she saw a blue jeep pull alongside her. She glanced inside to see Stiles, and mouthed 'she cried more, more, more' from Black Veil Brides cover of "Rebel Yell" before hitting the gas.

"What the..." She mumbled to herself as she passed the cemetery. There were multiple filming crews set up behind a barrier, and she could just make out Allison as the people she assumed to be her parents ushered her towards the chairs surrounding a casket. She frowned, wishing the girl luck mentally before continuing to her new home.

When she got home, her mother was gone. She expected it of course, seeing as how she was a nurse and they had moved because she was offered better pay here. She dropped her things, having no homework since she finished it all in the library after the awkward encounter with the cute curly haired boy, and reflected on the days events.

She had only actually talked to a handful of people she actually enjoyed being around. Stiles was funny and awkward, something she loved because he seemed to be himself around her. Scott was nice; a little distant but polite, but when she mentioned meeting Allison his eyes lit up like he was a little boy on Christmas day again. And Isaac... She didn't know why, but her heart sped up a little every time she looked at him. She wanted to reach out and pet his hair, and his blue eyes were knee-weakening. She didn't understand how a guy that gawk worthy would be spending his time in a library during lunch like a loser like herself.

"Oh well." Haille murmured to herself, swiping her index finger carefully with the black nail polish. "Just another thing to the growing list of the weirdness that is Beacon Hills."

* * *

AN: I want you guys to become emotionally invested in my original character. Too many times I pass up on reading OC scenes on others stories because I'm simply not interested in them, and am just there for the celebrity. If there's anything you think is wrong or disinteresting, or that you would like to see more of, please don't think you can't say anything. I will consider each and every option you guys throw at me.

Other than that, reviews are amazing because it let's me know that my writing is not completely atrocious. Since I'm just starting this story and I'm not sure exactly where it's going to lead me, I can only promise at least an update a week. I also do custom outfits for my OC's, so I'll always post a link right before the story starts so you can see what she wears (I'm addicted to Polyvore). For this chapter, the link is: cgi/set?id=87529817


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say thank you to my amazing followers and my lone reviewer! If you guys remember, in episode one the night (I believe) carries over into episode two to Isaac. I just wanted to let you guys know that I added an extra day in between, and you can expect to see episode two in chapter three. I did this because I wanted to establish more of a friendship between Haille and Isaac. A lot of people might say I shouldn't explain my reasons but whatever, I don't want you guys shooting me because you think I messed things up.

As always, reviews are loved. As a writer, I know I should expect positive feedback as well as negative. Unfortunately I can't please everyone. If you have any discrepancies with any part, PM me or review and I will get back to you to let you know if I made a mistake or if it was purposeful and you'll just have to live with it. Even if it's something minuscule or stupid please let me know, because I'm always looking to increase the quality of my writing.

* * *

The next day she woke up and threw a on sweats and a sweater, not feeling up to school at all. She put on minimal makeup, and just enough to cover the bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept well the night before her mother had come in at one in the morning from her shift at the hospital and woke her up to ask her how her day went. It ended in a whisper screaming match because they didn't want the neighbors complaining, especially so soon.

So when she got to school, she walked through the halls to her first period class, making it just seconds before the bell rang. Mr. Harris gave her one of his trademark, get-in-your-seat-before-I-give-you-detention looks that had her sending him annoyed look right back before turning to her seat. Stiles waved enthusiastically while Scott just nodded in her direction, still not sure about her. She chuckled at that and turned her attention to her seat, catching Isaac's small smile towards her as she passed. She returned it happily, sitting behind him.

In math, the opposite happened. Haille was already seated when he walked in, so she sent him a smile that he returned. When he sat down, he turned to her looking apprehensive.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Isaac." Haille said quietly, smiling slightly. The little old lady who taught the class had her back to them, writing on the board. He looked at her surprised before it turned to confusion. "Mrs. Monroe said it in class yesterday. I'm Haille."

"Nice to meet you." Isaac said, a small smile on his face. The bruise was healing nicely. "I like your shirt. Are you an actual fan?"

Haille glanced down at her shirt that she had revealed when she took off her sweatshirt in the class before to make sure she knew which shirt she was wearing-an old faded Superman shirt. She smiled sheepishly. "Used to be. When I moved I gave away all my old comics because there wasn't enough room."

"That's a shame, I'm sorry." He responded, an apologetic smile on his face. She shrugged.

"It's fine. I really like your hair though, it's like the perfect amount of curly." She said absent mindedly. Isaac chuckled, looking like he was about to respond before Mrs. Monroe spoke up.

"If you'd please answer the problem, Miss Haille." Haille looked up surprised, staring at the question for a moment. Just as Mrs. Monroe opened her mouth, Haille said "17 point... 247, 25 if you wanted me to round."

Isaac stared with with round eyes, as did some other students in the class. She smiled, a bit unsure at the reaction. "I like math."

"No kidding." He responded. Mrs. Monroe shushed them and they fell silent for the rest of the class. The bell rang for lunch only half an hour later and they both got up from their desks to grab their things.

"Are you going to the library again?" Isaac asked her after a moment of hesitation. Haille turned to smile softly at him.

"Yeah, why?" She answered, slinging her bag on her shoulder as they made their way outside the classroom.

"I was wondering if you could help me with chemistry, if you do as well in that as you do in Algebra." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, like he didn't ask for anything often.

"Yeah, sure! We can start with the homework and go from there." Haille smiled up at him. She stood only at five three in her converse, while he stood just over six feet; she just reached his shoulders.

"Thanks. I'm fine with everything else, but for some reason chemistry just doesn't click with me." He admitted, biting his lip. She smiled at his way to assure her that he wasn't dim or something. She didn't believe it in the first place.

"I'm the same way with French. I can't speak a word to say my life." She sighed. "You don't happen to be taking it, are you?"

"No, sorry." He smiled slightly as he opened one of the library doors for her. She smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks and uttered a small 'thank you' as she ducked inside. They picked a table and spread out their packet in chemistry and the book. Haille inched her chair closer to Isaac's and he did the same.

"Okay, we'll start with chapter fourteen..." Haille started. Isaac was very attentive during the lunch period, while Haille kept getting distracted. His subtle cologne that was soley _him_ clogged her senses and made it hard to focus. Not to mention the fact she just wanted to reach out and pet his hair.

"I'm sorry." Isaac sighed as the bell rang. Haille looked at him confused, not sure why he was apologizing. "Hardly anything stuck with me. It's not you, I don't know. Maybe I'm doomed to never understand chemistry."

"Hey don't beat yourself up." Haille chided softly. "Why don't you stop by my house after your practice in lacrosse? I'll have pizza." She threw in the last part to tempt him, and he cracked a smile.

"Sounds good." He responded. "Where do you live?" She wrote down the address on his chemistry paper before they said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

_I just made a friend._ She bit down on her lip hard to keep from smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she made a friend so quickly before Isaac and Stiles, and she didn't plan on losing either one of them. They had both changed her perspective completely around around moving to a new school just through a couple simple conversations.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully, and Stiles walked with her out to her car, chatting about how Mr. Harris hated the world (something she could only agree wholeheartedly on) and that he was going to die in practice today with Scott.

"Look at it this way," Haille smiled, "you'll get a lot of sleep when you get home!"

"That's true." Stiles chuckled. "See you tomorrow." She smiled and watched him leave, seeing Isaac leaning against the wall, his phone out and his eyes trained in her direction. She raised a hand and gave a small wave, to which he waved back sheepishly before quickly turning his attention back to his phone.

Haille quickly set to business when she got home. She straightened up their just barely unpacked living room. She didn't want the first friend she had over thinking she was a slob, even though the place wasn't that bad. She then decided to order the pizza, and went with a safe regular cheese pizza before spreading her chemistry book and papers out onto the coffee table in front of her TV. Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang out loudly. Haille smiled and got to her feet, holding a five and a ten in her hand as she went to the door.

"Thanks-" Haille started, but was startled when she saw the familiar curly haired boy standing at her doorstep. He smiled slightly at her, still carrying his school bag and his bike standing nicely near her truck.

"Oh! Sorry I thought it was the pizza guy." Haille chuckled blushing softly as she stepped aside to let him in. "I wasn't expecting practice to be so short."

"It's fine." Isaac murmured as he stepped inside, glancing around the perfectly white painted house. "Coach had an emergency and let us out early."

"Oh, well that's cool." Haille thought about it for a moment. "Well not cool for him if it was anything bad."

Isaac only chuckled as he dropped his bag and sat on the couch behind the coffee table. Haille followed suite and sat next to him, grabbing the textbook.

"Are you ready for hell?" She asked, making him crack a smile. They were only a few minutes in before Haille got up to pay for the pizza. They snacked while Haille helped to give him different ways to remember the numerous formulas that were going to be on the midterm, along the way quizzing him on the periodic table. It was a nice and relaxed atmosphere, and Haille was able to ignore the fact he smelled so good and his hair was so tempting the entire time.

"Thank you so much, Haille." Isaac sighed in relief, the sun dipping lower in the sky when they finished the studying and the pizza box. Haille smiled, both of them standing to stretch.

"No problem." Haille beamed at him. "Glad I could help." Isaac shuffled closer to wrap his arms around her, to which Haille's happiness only increased as she returned the hug.

"See you tomorrow." Isaac said, before walking to the door.

"I can give you a ride home if you want." Haille offered. "We could throw your bike in the back."

"I like the bike back." Isaac smiled softly. "Thank you, though."

She watched him hop on his bike and pedal down the sidewalk, waving before he disappeared from sight. She smiled softly after him, thanking God that she had finally found a friend, even if he only wanted her as a study buddy.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Trisha22: **Since I can't PM you, I'll just have to respond here. Your comment was kind of rude, and could have been worded so much better. But to answer your question; I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I will say this though: if you're looking for a perfect character, you're not going to find it here. Nor should you find it anywhere. To have a good, relatable story you need your characters to have flaws. No one is perfect. Haille is exactly how I want her to be, and I believe she's a beautiful character. So if you're looking for anything different in this chapter, I suggest you stop reading. I'm not angry, I just wish you could have elaborated as to not have any miscommunications.

Thank you guys for the (mostly) positive feedback. I really do look forward to reading the reviews I get and it usually brightens my day. Here's chapter three, based on episode two!

* * *

Haille sighed, fed up with watching reruns on TV after Isaac had left. She got up and slipped a pair of shoes on, deciding to go out for a walk. The sun had already set so she grabbed a hoodie as she left the house, taking her keys and a small pocket of cash with her in case she couldn't find her way back. She turned on her iPod, setting it to low as her worn out converse hit the pavement when she crossed the street. Trusting that Beacon Hills had a low crime rate, she ventured to random places. When she saw flyers of the local veterinarian's office looking for another helper, she took one and folded it up, sliding it into her pocket. She needed a job, even if the pay was shitty.

The night wore on and soon it was fully dark out, the almost full moon peeking out through the minimal clouds passing over it. She smiled, taking a deep breath of air. Even though Beacon Hills wasn't the smallest town, it was still much cleaner than the one she had come from and she had appreciated it. Just as she was opening her eyes someone turned the corner running and ran into her, causing her to fly backwards onto her back.

"...Ow." She grumbled, going to glare up at whoever it was. A blush immediately spread across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac said, leaning down to help her up, his smooth, warm hand shaking as his eyes darting around the area. "You should get home."

"Um. Yeah..." She responded, frowning. He was disheveled, and without a doubt scared. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He said, biting his lip, obviously itching to continue on his way. Her frown was kept on her face as he added "I have to get going. See you at school."

And with that, he took off down the street. She frowned after him, wishing she could offer some sort of support. Immediately she shook away the thought._ I literally met this guy not even three days ago. Snap out of it_. Her gaze followed him until he was out of sight before making her way home.

"Hello, is this Dr. Deatons' office?" She asked into the phone as she dropped down on her couch. "I'm calling about the position that is open..."

The next morning was the same as before. Her mother banged on the door before leaving and she got dressed in her usual dark colored sense, this time in a black tank top, ripped skinny jeans, knee high boots, and studded jewelry. When she got in her car, she twirled her drumsticks around in her fingers on her spare hand as she drove with the other. It seemed like the night before with Isaac was gone.

When she got into school, the first thing she heard out of people as she walked by was that the school nut job was back; by the name of Lydia Martin. Apparently she had gone missing from the hospital and showed up completely naked at the scene of a crime. Haille only raised an eyebrow at that, thinking that maybe Beacon Hills wasn't as innocent as it seemed to be so far.

She veered towards the fields, seeing a group practice. It looked like the school lacrosse team, which was confirmed once she got close enough. A few other students were watching, so she took a seat and turned her attention to the field after Stiles waved at her and she gave a small smile. Scott was next to him, gaining his attention back and talked in hushed suddenly jumped to his feet and went to talk to coach, before running back to Stiles. Haille watched with open amused, hoping that Stiles would become her first friend here. Sometimes she got lonely and it never hurt to have someone to cheer her up.

"Line it up!" The coach suddenly yelled and everyone got into position. She caught sight of Isaac for the first time as he was pulling his helmet on before jogging to the others. Scott got into the goal, looking focused. For some reason Scott ran out of the net and tackled the guy with a ball-Haille didn't know much about lacrosse but she knew that wasn't how it was played.

"McCall. Usually the goalie, stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." The coach snapped, getting close to the two. Haille chuckled softly to herself, now knowing that this wasn't Scott's preferred position to play in. Scott continued to take down player after player, Haille growing more and more confused.

"McCall! You come out of that goal again you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first suicide run that actually ends in a suicide." The coach informed him. Haille grinned, thinking she could get into this sport if the players made it that amusing to watch. Jackson sat out claiming his shoulder hurt, and Isaac was up next. Suddenly Haille frowned, silently warning Scott that if he hurt him she'd-well, she didn't know what she'd do, but she'd do something.

Isaac took off running, and so did Scott. They met in the air, both of them landing on the ground. As they stayed on the ground, three police officers walked over. They asked to speak to Isaac and took him off to the side. Haille got up, taking a few steps towards Scott and Stiles, but stopped, not wanting to be weird.

"His father's dead..." Scott said. Haille frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together. How could he know that? "The think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked him, turning to his friend.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott responded, his face holding something close to wonder and confusion.

"Because they can lock him a holding cell for twenty four hours." Stiles informed him, both watching them all walk away.

"Like overnight?" Scott asked after a moment.

"During the full moon." Stiles confirmed. Haille's confusion only grew. How could Scott hear the conversation that no one else could, and what the hell was going to happen on he full moon?

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People good." Stiles said. "Werewolves? Probably not that good."

_What the actual fuck?_ Haille asked herself as Scott started talking about. "Remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill? He does."

Isaac turned to look back at everyone-but more directly, Scott. They both turned to collect their things, seeing Haille standing close behind them. She blushed and hurried away, cursing herself for being so obvious as they let her go.

In chemistry class, Isaac and Jackson were absent. Stiles must have noticed as well, because he turned around to ask Danny where Jackson was. Danny informed him he was in the principal's office talking to his dad, and when Stiles questioned why, Danny responded because he lives across the street from Isaac.

"Everyone turn to page 73." Mr. Harris said, and a paper ball hit him in the back of his head. Haille clasped her hand over her mouth to stop a giggle. "Who in the hell did that?"

Both Scott and Stiles pointed to each other. Now Haille was certain; they both were definitely crazy. They talked about eating people's livers, then thought Scott was some kind of supernatural creature and so was Isaac who apparently liked hurting people, and finally antagonize the worlds largest asshole. They were sent to the principal's office, and Haille waiting a few minutes before raising her hand.

"Mr. Harris?" She called to get his attention. He turned to her with an annoying raise of the eyebrow. "May I use the restroom?"

"Is it an emergency?" He asked, in the bored voice of his. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"If vomit inducing cramps are an emergency, then yes." She responded sweetly. He gave her a sickened look before motioning for her to leave. She hopped up out of her seat and ignored the weirded out stares from her new peers. She didn't care what they thought of her, she had to find out just how crazy Scott and Stiles were-and if Isaac actually did do it. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that the quiet boy was innocent, but she just wanted to make sure.

She ducked around a corner just before the principal's office. She could see Scott had his ear pressed against the glass to hear. When the sheriff came out, Stiles flipped out and grabbed a magazine to cover his face five seconds too late. Haille sighed softly, realizing the whole thing was a bust and that she didn't find out anything new.

At lunch she went to find Stiles and Scott. Scott wasn't with Stiles, which made her sigh in relief. She dropped down next to him at the small table, making him jump in surprise.

"Hey, sorry I scared you." Haille chuckled softly setting her things down.

"Scared? Me? You didn't scare me." Stiles said, running a hand over his short hair. He looked stressed, something different than the carefree guy she had seen the day before. She smiled slightly at him, trying to gain back his attention.

"I, um, don't want you to think I'm only here because I wanted to grill you on answers, but I do have a question." She informed him. He nodded for her to go on. "What happened to Isaac?"

Stiles looked alarmed. She quickly went on, "Because he was the only person I talked to yesterday and the day before, besides you. I guess I get attached easily. I... I just wanted to make sure he's okay."

Stiles eyes softened as he looked at her. She was feeling really vulnerable, not to mention awkward. Sure, he may be out to sound like a weirdo, but she had a feeling Stiles was a really nice guy. "Isaac... can you keep a secret? I don't want it spreading faster than it already will."

"Of course." She responded softly. He nodded, licking his lips.

"His dad beat him. All the time." Stiles said, his voice hushed. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" The words horrified slipped from her mouth. _What kind of sick parent would harm such a quiet and nice guy like Isaac? Fucking sick, that must be where he really got his black eye..._

"Unfortunately. That's why he's probably a suspect in his father's murder." Stiles said, sighing a running a hand down his face. Haille reached out for the other in a soothing gesture.

"Were you two friends?" She asked gently. Stiles bit his lip.

"Not really, it's just sad." Stiles murmured, looking down. Haille nodded, retracting her hand.

After that it seemed they broke the barrier. Styles opened up to her about his and Scott's friendship and the fact he's head over heels in love with Lydia. Haille only scoffed and said if she hadn't noticed a cute guy like him by now then she was either blind or stupid, to which Styles only blushed and stuttered at. The moment he asked about her music preference she went into a long explanation of the differences between all of the subgenres of metal. He seemed surprised with all of the different classes, but listened nonetheless. None of her past friends ever seemed to care to listen about them, so she kept going when he didn't tell her just to shut up.

"And cello metal is actually really cool because-" Just as she was wrapping up the bell rang for lunch to be over. She blushed, realizing she had droned on and on. The only person who had ever listened to her for so long was her previous best friend, someone she wasn't willing to come terms to with just yet. "I'm so sorry. I just got caught up."

"It's fine." Stiles grinned, gathering his things together. Haille did the same, smiling slightly as she did. She had forgotten about the weird incident on the field and learned to love Stiles quirky personality.

At the end of the day she parted ways with Stiles to get into her truck. They had filled their last period together with jokes until the teacher threatened to give them both detention. By then their sides were hurting so hard from laughing she could only shake her head and bite her tongue in fear of laughing out loud. She was glad that she could take whatever was eating him up off of his mind.

When she got home though, it was all business. She wanted to find out if her new friend really was crazy-since the last time she had gotten involved with someone medically insane she was expelled from her school. She wanted to make sure Stiles was safe, so after she was done with her interview at Dr. Deaton's office, she would go straight to the police department and wait in the parking lot. For something-anything. Or she might go in to visit Isaac-but quickly vetoed that, thinking it'd be weird since they just met this week. Yes, definitely weird.

Following the directions on the flyer after she changed into something more business like and dealt with the pile of homework she had, she made it to his office in no time. She got out and straightened her clothes, taking a deep breath before marching inside, taking note of the dipping sun. The noise the door made when she opened it sent the dogs in the back barking. A man came out from the back and smiled at her; this must have been Dr. Deaton.

"Hi, you must be Dr. Deaton." Haille smiled, taking a few steps closer to the long counter. The entire place had a homey, all around good feel to the atmosphere. Haille felt her stress from the day slip away the longer she was in the office.

"You must be Haille, my previous secretary informed me you were coming in today for your interview."

"I wasn't sure if I had to fill some papers out." Haille admitted. "I saw a flyer while on a walk the other day and I always loved animals so I figured I'd give it a shot..."

"It's fine." Dr. Deaton chuckled. "Why don't you sit down and we'll get the questions over with?"

"Alright." Haille said and took a seat in a chair by the wall. Dr. Deaton came out from behind the counter and sat on it, starting to direct questions. First it was her age, in which she told him sixteen and handed him her license for authentication. Did she have any previous jobs, in which she answered she used to be a waitress at a local diner from where she lived in Washington but she had many hours volunteering at an animal shelter a year ago, and she proved it by pulling up a document on her phone with the correct signatures on her hours. The interview in itself was only about half an hour, when Dr. Deaton stood up with a smile.

"So far you're the only applicant I'm seriously considering." He informed her. Haille smiled happily and stood up, ready to thank him when a frantic woman came in holding a whimpering dog in her arms. The dogs leg was painfully obvious that it was broken, with little drops of blood hitting the floor where she stood holding him.

"He was hit by a car-oh my god, Sandy was hit by a car..." She stated, in tears as she held the dog. Dr. Deaton leapt into action, lifting the barrier and ushering the woman in before turning to Haille.

"Don't ask me to help," She said, "because I was going to even if you asked me to leave."

When we got into the back the woman laid the poor dog onto the metal table as Deaton rushed around collecting the necessary materials. "I'm going to need you to hold him down while I reset the leg, Haille."

She nodded and pet the dog soothingly while it continued to whine in pain. She held him down firmly but gently while Deaton felt around for the break and set it back, before cleaning the area so it wouldn't get infected. After splinting the dogs leg he went to make a cast quickly, coming back to wrap it around the leg of the dog. All the while Haille was desperately trying to get the woman to stop crying, assuring her Dr. Deaton was going to take good care of the dog, while petting and soothing Sandy.

It took way too long for it to be over. The woman hugged both her and the doctor, claiming she didn't know what she would do if she had lost Sandy. Haille thought she was being over dramatic, since it was just a break-and a break that Dr. Deaton honestly hadn't thought was that bad. It was a clean break and set perfectly.

"Haille." Dr. Deaton called her attention while fiddling about in his medical cabinet.

"Yeah?" She answered, smiling as the woman pet her dog.

"What kind of medicine do you think would be best?" It was a test. Haille was silent for a few moments, racking her brain with any type of medication she could remember being used in the animal shelter. She vaguely remembered a small mutt having broken a paw and was given tr-tram...

"Tramadol." The word slipped from her lips, and it felt right. Dr. Deaton smiled and straightened, a small bottle of pills in his hand.

Dr. Deaton got the woman up front and she gave him a credit card to pay for the expenses, listening intently on the directions he gave her for the pills and asked her to come back in a few weeks to see how he's doing. She thanked both of them again before leaving carrying her dog and the pain pills. Haille hadn't noticed the time that slipped away from her.

"I think you got the job." Dr. Deaton grinned at her as she jumped up from her seat.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Deaton." She exclaimed, wanting to hug him but knowing it probably wouldn't be best. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you're happy. You remind me of Scott when he got the job." Dr. Deaton reminisced.

"Scott? McCall?" She questioned curiously. _Oh my God!_ She mentally freaked out._ I forgot about Isaac and Stiles_. She glanced outside, seeing the full moon had already risen. _I'm probably too late._

"Yes, you probably go to high school with him. Do you know him?" Dr. Deaton questioned. Haille nodded weakly, deflated.

"Yeah." She murmured. "I have to get going or my mother will worry. I'll try to stop back tomorrow so we can get my hours ironed out."

"See you then."

Haille was defeated when she got back into her car. For some reason, it felt like an invisible wire attached her to both Stiles and Isaac. They were her only friends so far, and at the risk of sounding like a creep, she could tell that she would love it if they all became closer. It had been years since she had a male figure in her life, and figured now was as good a time as any to start getting used to them again.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It's my first Teen Wolf fan fiction, and all the support I'm getting is just spurring me on. So thank you =)

To my guest since I can't PM you: Glad you're liking Haille! I know for a fact not a lot of people on this site like reading stories with OC's, so I'm really happy I'm getting mostly good feedback on her.

As always; please review to let me know how I'm doing or if you have any questions. One I'm going to address right now: **I'm not sure if Haille is going to be turned. As of right now, it's a no. I like her as a human, but we'll see where it takes me.**

* * *

Ice Pick: Part One

Haille woke up the next morning to her mom shaking her. She groaned and opened her eyes to glare at her, opening her mouth to remind her they had a system when she cut her off.

"Uncle James sent you something." With that she left, closing the door not so quietly behind her. Haille quickly woke up, sitting up in bed to spot the small cardboard box sitting on her dresser. She stumbled out of bed to grab it, fumbling around for a pair of scissors to cut the tape at the top. When she did, she ripped the cardboard flaps away to reveal a shoe box. It read DC at the top and for a moment her excitement was squandered. Her Uncle James worked as a small fashion designer in New York, and usually he sent her his designs either in drawing form or when he's gotten them sewed out. She owed all of her dress clothes to him, so she wasn't exactly sure why he was sending her DC Shoes.

Until the top of the shoe box came off and she was left staring at gold heels. Louboutin gold heels, to be exact. She squealed, hugging the shoes to her chest before getting up and trying them on. They fit like a glove, and for a few moments she beamed in happiness. She was like any other girl when it came to shoes. She might adore all things black, like reading supernatural books, and spent her days in libraries, but when it came to shoes she caved.

She got a glance at the clock and groaned, she would be late if she dawdled any longer. Realizing she didn't have enough time to put together an outfit worthy of her new babies, she pulled on a pair of regular blue jeans and a black t-shirt, pairing it with converse before she grabbed her bag. She paused, feeling light-headed all of a sudden, before she realized she had skipped two days in taking her iron pills. She reached into her bag to pull out her pill bottle, and realized she only had one left. She sighed taking it dry and waited a few minutes in her car until she felt good enough to drive.

Haille walked into chemistry earlier than she ever had before, so Mr. Harris didn't say anything. Maybe he was finally realizing that she might be smart and she might not have many friends, but she was not going to take his bad attitude, especially when he was supposed to be encouraging people to learn-not run away screaming.

Haille sat in her regular seat, frowning when the bell rang and there was still no Isaac. Maybe they were still holding him? She sighed softly when she realized it was ridiculous to be upset he wasn't here when they hardly knew each other. It's probably because you haven't had the chance to bond with someone in a long time, she concluded.

By the time she hit her least favorite class, gym, she felt lonely. Stiles was busy discussing things in secret with Scott in the period before. She thought she'd be used to staying quiet by now but obviously she was wrong. She wrapped her arms around herself as she entered the locker room.

While she was getting ready to go out to the gym, a girl with long blond hair she vaguely remembered as Erica walked in and put her things away. She saw a few people laugh at her since she came to this school, and she never knew why. Haille bit her lip, and decided to forget about her rule of 'don't talk to people who don't communicate first' before walking over to her and smiling softly. Erica looked at Haille both distrustfully and curiously.

"Hey." Haille cleared her throat, feeling slightly awkward under her scrutinizing gaze. "I was wondering how long it took you to grow out your hair. I keep trying to get it to that length but it just doesn't like to grow."

"Luck genes I guess." Erica chuckled, a bitter tinge to it. "But I've heard horse shampoo works well too."

"Oh, okay thanks. You're Erica, right?" Haille questioned, sitting next to her. She nodded.

"And you're Haille." She said, smiling slightly. "We only have this class together don't we?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Haille chuckled before hearing the whistle blown by Coach Finstock. They both got up and made their way over to the others, seeing the large colorful rock climbing wall that they would be tackling today.

"First up!" Finstock called. "Bobby and new girl."

"It's Haille, gym teacher." She smiled sickly sweet as she went to get harnessed in. The coach scoffed at the title she gave him but seemed to let it go. Bobby was a skinny guy, and as they walked up to the rock wall he pushed his square glasses up his nose before taking hold. Haille did the same thing, secretly thanking God she wasn't afraid of heights. They started and Haille won by a landslide, having done it all the time at the school she attended previously. She kicked off the wall and floated down, taking the harness off and handing it to the next person. Scott and Allison were paired up and flirted the entire time they climbed. After them it was Erica and Stiles.

Stiles was up and down while Erica was maybe only halfway up when she started to hyperventilate. Coach called her named and everyone gathered around, staring up at her. Haille frowned sadly at her new acquaintance, knowing what it's like to be that scared.

"Erica!" Coach Finstock called as he looked up at the blond. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

Lydia looked at Finstock like he was an idiot. "Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system in the inner ear. She's just freaking out." She snarked, throwing a single hand up in the air for emphasis as she looked away.

"Erica!" Coach called another time. She battled her shallow and quick breathing for a response.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered as she looked up.

"Coach," Allison said, worry clear in her voice, "maybe it's not safe; you know she's epileptic." Haille blinked in surprise, she didn't know that.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" Coach glanced around before up at Erica again. Erica, you're fine! Just kick off from the wall, there-there's a mat to catch you."

"You're an ass." Haille muttered, glaring at him for his inability to sympathize. The insult went unnoticed as everyone's focus was still directed towards the girl frozen on the wall. She slowly let go and hung on to the rope as she was lowered to the floor. Everyone started laughing at her as she directed her attention at the floor, making her way through the crowd. Haille glared at a few students and elbowed past them, following the blond out.

"You know they're just assholes." She said as they made it to the girls locker room. Erica was fighting back tears when she turned and sat down. Haille sat next to her, putting an awkward but comforting arm around her shoulders. "Teenagers are just cruel. You're fine, sweetheart."

"I don't even know you." She sniffled, turning to look at her. "I've known them all for years and they make fun of me, yet the first day we talk you're so nice." She leaned her head on the smaller girl's shoulder, wiping at her eyes.

"Us outcasts gotta stick together." Haille chuckled softly as she stroked Erica's long hair. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was just a few minutes before the bell rang. The rest of the girls filed in to freshen up, Erica straightening and sending her a small smile.

"I gotta go get my things but if you need anything just shout." Haille informed her before standing up and going to grab her bag. When she turned back around, Erica was gone. Haille shuffled out of the girls locker room to hear the Coach say something about Isaac. She sighed, running a hand through her hair sadly.

Suddenly Scott came running out of the locker room and bolted to the gym. Haille didn't think as she ran after him, and got to the door just in time to see Erica fall into his arms from the rock wall. The rest of the class rushed in behind her and surrounded the girl as Scott placed her as gently as possible on the floor. She was convulsing, her arms twisting up.

"Put her on her side, put her on her side." Allison commanded. Scott did so and Erica latched onto his arm as she continued to convulse. "How did you know?"

"I just felt it." He answered, looking at Allison. Haille dropped down to her knees by Erica's head, desperately wishing she could do something to help. Within minutes the paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital, a few girls sitting around and giggling as they watched her leave. Haille snapped and marched over, shoving the ring leader. She looked shocked and embarrassed as Haille fixed a glare hard on her-if looks could kill, the girl would be dead.

"You're all fucking pathetic," Haille seethed, "making fun of someone's medical condition that they can't control. You make me sick."

Haille was sour the rest of the day. She sat with Stiles at lunch and officially met Lydia, who gave her a long look before she flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned the other way. She'd had enough that day that she mocked her actions but turned towards Stiles, rolling her eyes. When she left school, she went directly to Dr. Deaton's office where his soothing voice calmed her down considerably. They discussed their hours; deciding the afternoon on the weekends would be best, along with any hours he calls her in for. They also decided her pay would be set at ten dollars an hour, something she was satisfied with.

She got home that day and decided to focus all of her attention into her homework. Halfway through pulling her hair out from her French work, her phone beeped. She pulled it out, thinking it would be her mother, but was confused when it came up as a series of numbers.

Hey, just wanted to know if you wanted to come ice skating with us after school tomorrow? And by us I mean Scott, Allison, Lydia, and me. ~Stiles

"Oh." Haille murmured, remembering she had given it to him during lunch that day when he asked. She was tempted to say yes, but knew it wouldn't be for the best.

Sorry, kid. I don't want to be a fifth wheel, plus Lydia hates me already (I seriously don't get why you're into her but whatever), maybe next time? ~Haille

Sure, see you tomorrow shortie ~Stiles

Haille chuckled softly at the nickname and responded see ya. Stretching, she glanced at the clock; her eyes widening when it read 11:24. Now that may not be late for anyone else, but Haille loved her sleep so she quickly made up the rest of the answers before climbing into bed.

The next morning she woke up to a text from Stiles asking if she was okay. She frowned before she groaned, realizing it was already halfway through chemistry. She grumbled to herself, responding that she was okay, she just overslept and she'd be there soon. She put together another messy outfit consisting of a bland pair of skinny jeans and a band t-shirt she didn't even glance at after a quick shower. She was out the door after throwing her hair into a messy bun and slipping into a pair of flats and grabbing a poptart to eat on the way there.

The entire ride to the school she cursed her mother for staying overnight at the hospital. From now on she'd be setting an alarm. She snuck by the front office just as the bell rang and kids poured out of their classrooms. She made her way to her second period, mouthing 'sorry' to Stiles as she sat down in her seat. He sent her a smile and mouthed 'don't worry about it'.

At lunch she walked with Stiles to their lunch table. He set his stuff down beside her before making his way over to Boyd, a quiet but strong African-American kid she had seen getting on and off the bus sometimes. Stiles gave him an awkward backwards head nod, making the whole thing seem very suspicious. Boyd thrust out a ring of keys, Stiles glancing around. Haille chuckled softly to herself as she pulled out a book. Stiles was certainly something. Even though she was getting close to Stiles and Allison was definitely warmed up to her, along with Scott, she still felt like she missed something... And had a feeling she knew what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three important updates: In my last update I informed everyone that I do not have any plans to have her bitten. I've changed my mind; I'll let you decide. I have a poll open asking you guys which you would most likely like to see her as. I WILL BE CLOSING the poll on the 11th or 12th, as I've already set her up to be human with her lost father or a different supernatural being regarding why her dad left.**

**Now, the outfit in this chapter is kind of important; to see it go here (without the spaces): www. polyvore untitled/set?id=88332546. If it's not clear, there's only three spaces, one after , www., and polyvore. Thanks so much guys, but I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews from last chapter... The more reviews I get from now on, the faster I'll update.**

**LASTLY, and probably most important, I more than likely will not be able to update from the 11th to the 21st. I will continue to write on my phone, but I won't have the connection to upload the chapters. I'll have my laptop but the connection in where I'm going will be complete shit, so please don't think I've given up.**

* * *

Ice Pick: Part Two

Haille chuckled to herself as Stiles dropped back down at the table herself and Scott were seated at. Suddenly all eyes were on the entrance to the cafeteria-as Erica sauntered in. She was wearing leopard print pumps, a very short pleather skirt, white tank top showing her cleavage, and a leather jacket. Her red lipstick covered lips curled into a smile as she leaned down to give a sultry look to a poor guy before she took a bite out of his apple and straightened, a smirk on her face, her smoky eyes dancing.

Lydia's hands smacked down on the lunch table. "What... the holy hell. Is that?"

"It's Erica." Scott answered, his voice tinged with worry. Erica turned and left, while Stiles and Scott both got up to follow. Haille frowned leaning back, her eyes meeting Lydia's. She huffed and spun on her heel to leave, causing Haille to scoff and roll her eyes.

After school Haille stopped to pick up more of her iron pills and shop a little for groceries. Her mom left her a list for her when she got home along with a considerable amount of money, a note telling her to keep the rest as long as she got everything. She finished with the shopping and put away the rest before making her way to Dr. Deaton's office. Stiles was waiting in his jeep outside, which must have meant Scott was about to get off work.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles called as she got out of her truck. She smiled slightly at him.

"I work here." She informed him, chuckling when an enlightened look crawled onto his expression.

"Well it's your last chance to go ice skating with us." He reminded her, smiling when a conflicted look passed over her features.

"Sorry, but I need the money." Haille still wanted to go; she hadn't been ice skating since she was a kid.

"I see. Well see you in school tomorrow." Stiles said as Haille smiled saying bye. She held the door open for Scott as he rushed out smiling and thanking her. She said she hopes she would have fun, before going inside. She worked with Dr. Deaton on helping clean out his medicine cabinets for most of the time she was there.

Haille thought carefully about what to wear the next morning. As she ran her hands over the material of the dresses she owned, she came in contact with a blue one she remembered as being the one she wore to her first ever dance. She had gone with her best friend, and it had also been the night she never wanted to relive again.

Shaking away the painful memories she grabbed a rich purple flowing dress that would go just past her knees. She smiled as she slipped on her new gold heels, staring at them happily before moving on to pull a black, thin cardigan over her pale arms. Haille spotted a long, black silk ribbon hanging off one of her hangers and tied it around her waist to form a perky bow. She finished the outfit off with purple rose earrings and a gold heart necklace. After smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she turned on her heel and grabbed her bag before carefully making her way down the stairs.

When she got to school Mr. Harris decided to switch everyone's seats. Haille was seated alone, like before, and briefly thought that if Isaac was here he could be sitting next to her. She had only been around him a handful of times but couldn't shake the need to talk to him.

"Well don't you look cute." Allison commented as the came out of class together.

"Thanks." Haille smiled. "But you're dressed completely normal and you still show me up."

Allison was about to respond but she caught something down the hallway, the smile slipping from her lips. Haille followed her gaze to see the new and improved Erica caging Scott against the lockers, a smirk plastered to her lips. Scott looked at her both defiantly and worried. They simultaneously looked over at Allison, to which she took a deep breath and gave an unwavering stare. Allison grabbed Haille's arm and dragged her away, to their next class.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down as she let go of her arm.

"Don't worry about it." Haille told her. "Since Erica came back she's been really bitchy, Scott probably said the wrong thing and she snapped."

"You're right. Thanks." Allison smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Haile pat her arm soothingly before they reached their next class.

"Cute shoes." Lydia commented as she passed to her seat. "Christian Louboutin, right?"

"Yup." Haille responded as she continued to walk. Lydia had been nothing but a brat to her and just because she approved of her fashion sense now didn't mean that they'd become best friends. No way in hell, Hallie thought to herself. When the bell rang to signal lunch, Haille grabbed her bag and left, not feeling up to going through the rest of school. She drove around for a while, without an aim. Soon she saw the ice rink, though it looked a little roughed up.

She got out of the car, seeing a few others in the parking lot. She walked up to the doors, not seeing many lights on. She opened the door cautiously, and slipped through, going out the rink. She stood close to the wall when she saw Boyd on the Zamboni and Scott talking.

"If you-if you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott told him as Boyd shook it head looking at the ice resurfacer.

"That really hurt, Scott." A light male voice came from across the ice. Haille took a few steps further in to see a taller man with dark hair and a stubble making his way towards Scott. Her breath caught when she saw his two companions, Erica, and Isaac. He stood with one hand in his leather jacket and another in his dark wash jeans, his head upturned, cocked to the side as he seemed to look down upon Scott with a single eyebrow quirked up over his much cockier cerulean blue eyes.

"I mean," the man who was apparently Derek spoke again, "if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." His hand motioned to Erica and Isaac, who both looked pleased with him. "Erica! How's life been for you since we've met?"

Haille's attention was dragged away from the curly-haired boy who seemed to be exuding confidence to the beautiful blond. "Hm..." Her eyes flitted around for a moment before resting on Scott. "In a word... Transformative."

And she did the most freakish thing Haille had ever seen a girl do. She growled at Scott; a full on growl. It seemed as if her canines grew in size; but she was more taken back by the fact she could growl like a lion.

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." He had both hands tucked inside his pants pockets now as he stared at Scott with a smug look on his face. Where did the shy Isaac Lahey go?

"Okay hold on." Scott said, looking at the three. "This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home Scott." Derek shrugged, a smile that revealed his white teeth on his lips while his olive eyes lit up. He swiveled his head towards his companions, and Erica and Isaac sauntered forward to Scott.

Scott dropped down to a knee and smashed a fist into the ice. "I meant fair for them." Haille watched as he grew wicked sideburns, ears pointed, and his eyes turned yellow, hellish claws growing in the place of his fingernails. Haille clasped a hand to her mouth to try and stifle a loud gasp, but luckily a roar seven times scarier than Erica's growl erupted from Scott's chest. She was suddenly glad that they were so focused on each other that they didn't see her. She was rooted to her spot, a hand still over her mouth as she witnessed the same changes overtake Erica and Isaac.

Scott immediately had the upper hand when he flung Isaac to the plastic wall around the ice rink. Haille cringed in the shadows, her feet still glued to her spot. She silently urged Isaac to get up, even if it meant hurting Scott. It seemed she had already picked sides.

Isaac did get up and walked over to Scott who was just taking care of Erica. Isaac's body covered where Haille stood, so she couldn't see Scott and Scott couldn't see her as she faced him. Erica darted back up and grabbed his coat while Scott elbowed her and Isaac deflected Scott back, who's claws dug into the ice as she skidded against the ice. He got up and speared Isaac as Erica was just getting up, and bashed him back into the ice twice before Erica jumped onto Scott's back and put him in a headlock from behind. He backed into the Zamboni roughly, which caused Erica to drop off. Scott also got the upper hand on Isaac, and kneed him in the face when he dropped to his knees.

"Don't you get it?" Scott yelled at the two as they lay on the ice face down. "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him." Derek and Scott locked gazes. "He's making you feel like he's giving you a gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott's anger reached it's peak and he grabbed Isaac's jacket and Erica's and sent the skidding to Derek's feet.

"It's true." Derek commended, looking at Scott. "It is about power." Derek stalked towards Scott, a set of claws adorning his own hands. His eyes turned an orange-red color and he swiveled his head, letting out a small roar as he showed his elongated canines. Derek head butted him then slashed into his stomach with his claws, causing Scott to cry out and double over. Derek uppercut him twice before punching him once in the gut. Scott got an elbow in and caused some separation between the two. Derek grinned and caught his hand, punching him in the face time and time again before chokeslamming him back into the ice. Scott spit out blood coughing before Derek placed a boot across his sternum and neck.

"Oh my God." Haille whispered as her feet finally got on the same page with her brain and she took a few shaky steps backwards. Of course her heel caught on a chair and she fell back, her head colliding with the cold concrete. Her vision blurred before she completely blacked out.

Everyone's head swiveled towards the noise. Isaac was the first one there, seeing Haille's hair spread out like a halo where she lay. He dropped to her knees, worried, taking her head and placing it in his lap. The only friend he had made before his pack in the longest time lay knocked out on the floor. Derek was by him within moments, staring down at the girl angrily with Erica. Scott was next, hobbling over, his stomach wound not healing.

"Don't touch her." Scott snapped at the curly-haired boy, but he wasn't listening.

Isaac, with his sharpened eyesight, was now able to fully appreciate her soft, modelesque features. The slightest amount of mascara was swept across her already long and thick eyelashes, with a thin line of black eyeliner across the top and bottom eyelids. Her pale skin was smooth to the eyes and touch when he caressed her cheek gently. Her small button nose was slightly upturned in a cute way, while her uncoated plump pink lips were parted the slightest bit. Isaac, with his heightened hearing, could hear her heart's steady beat, while he could hear and feel his own skip a beat as he stared down at the beauty.

"Holy hell my head hurts." Haille groaned as consciousness washed over her. She opened her eyes to see Isaac's concerned pale cerulean eyes staring down at her. My head is on his lap, she mentally freaked out and rejoiced at the same time. Against her inner gut feeling she scrambled away from him and against the nearby wall, looking at a smug Erica and Boyd, a worried Scott, a tall, dark, and angry black-haired guy she vaguely remember being called Derek, and a frowning Isaac.

They all stared at her for a moment as she fixed her dress and kicked off her remaining traitorous heel. "She won't tell anyone." Scott promised as he coughed, a hand pressed firmly across his stomach.

"She won't tell anyone." Derek repeated, his eyes flashing red as he stared at her. "Because if she does, I'll deal with her." Isaac's eyes darted to his Alpha. He silently made a decision that if Derek decided to hurt an innocent girl, he would step in. Even if it meant he would fail.

"Who..." Haille started, fixing a glare on the dark-haired man, "the fuck would believe me? Are you crazy I'd be stupid enough to voluntarily sign myself in at a psych ward? Oh wait, I can probably be tried as an adult now. I change my word choice to a fucking insane asylum." She rambled, all the while her glare getting more intense.

"You're responsible for her, Scott." He said, staring at the young girl. "Anything she does will not only affect her but you as well."

"I'll take her home." Isaac said as he inched closer to the girl.

Haille flinched away from him, the yellow eyes and long, sharp teeth he had only minutes ago flashing through her mind. "No you won't." Scott told him. Isaac retrieved her shoes before returning to her.

"Yes, I am." Isaac murmured, looking at Haille as she desperately tried to plead with God to get her out of there. "I wouldn't hurt her, Scott."

It suddenly became apparent that the two, thought they hadn't known each other long, had established a deeper connection than they could understand. Derek witnessed the soft side of Isaac he had never seen, and Scott saw the look that he gave Allison when she wasn't looking. No one had any complaints, except when Erica rolled her eyes.

"Can she stand?" Derek asked. Her eyes flitted to him before she pushed off the ground with her hands, balancing on one leg until she gingerly set the other on the ground, testing her weight. Almost immediately she let out a cry, her leg giving out causing her to stumble. Isaac caught her and decided to pick her up bridal style. Blood rushed to her cheeks, making her tear her gaze away from his strong features to her lap. Isaac looked to Derek for permission to leave, and he nodded.

Isaac carried her out to her car, making sure she didn't hit her foot on any of the door frames or obstacles. He was being especially gentle with her, and set her on the ground to open the passenger door to her truck for her. Haille hopped inside silently and buckled her seatbelt while Isaac made his way into the passenger seat.

"So," Haille stated quietly after a minute of silence. "You're like, a, a..."

"Werewolf." Isaac mumbled, his stormy blue eyes set on the road. "It happened the day before my dad... was murdered.

It was like a light was turned on in Haille's mind. She forgot that she just witnessed him turn into a supernatural creature, and reached out for his hand. There wasn't any cheesy spark that went through them when she did so, but the warmth from his hand immediately soaked into her, and Isaac remembered how nice it was to have a caring gesture extended towards you. Derek never did so once even though they had grown close, Erica certainly wasn't going to with her spiteful attitude, and he couldn't remember the last time his father had.

"I'm sorry." Haille spoke softly. "For everything. I... I heard about your dad. And... What he used to do." She felt him flinch and he was silent for a moment before he turned his hand to grip hers tightly.

"Don't feel sorry for me." He spoke gruffly. There was a large change in personality from what she had witnessed when he was with Derek to what she saw now. She was glad that her Isaac was back, even if was only when they were alone.

"I don't pity you." She assured him. "I can't tell you I know what it's like to be... abused, but I can tell you I know what it feels like when someone walks out on you, and when the only person you have left isn't around."

"Who left you?" Isaac asked softly, looking at her when he stopped at a red light. His cerulean eyes were softer now, and his barriers were slowly being taken down to reveal a broken boy. Haille had to bite back her tears.

"My dad." She swallowed, her throat threatening to constrict as she talked. "I used to have a lot of medical problems, and when I was ten he walked out on my mom and I. The funny thing is, the next month it seemed like everything miraculously disappeared."

"My mom died when I was younger." Isaac spoke after a minute. "He was fine when she was alive, but... he became violent after she passed."

Haille didn't know what to say. He had lost both parents while she had been torn up about losing only one. She clasped her free hand over theirs and leaned her head back onto the chair, closing her eyes. She wanted to continue but the throbbing in her head was killing her.

"We're here." Isaac spoke a few minutes later. She opened her eyes to see he had parked in her driveway and was already hopping out and making his way to her side. She pushed the door open and hopped down on her good leg. Isaac went to hold her again but she waved him off, hobbling to the front door, with him trailing closely behind incase she fell.

"Thanks for driving me home." She mumbled as she made her way inside. He followed her in, looking around much like he did the previous time he came over. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine." He told her, going to sit down on the couch, making himself at home as his arrogant exterior took over again. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not that I mind that you're here," Haille started slowly, "but why are you staying? Shouldn't you run back to Derek?"

"I'm staying the night."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the return of Isaac =)**


End file.
